


Just Us Girls

by the_deep_magic



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Female Friendship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Girls' Night, Minor Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Missing Scene, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Keyleth’s face does something complicated. “No, I mean, Iwantto. I love Vax, and I do want him… that way. But I don’t… I’ve never…”“Ah,” Pike says kindly, “so that’s the issue.”“It’s kind of a big one, though,” Keyleth sighs.Vex rubs her shoulder. “Probably not as big as you’re making it out to be.”
Relationships: Keyleth/Pike Trickfoot/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	Just Us Girls

**Author's Note:**

> WTF, it's been LITERAL DAYS since I've posted anything smutty! For shame! Takes place at some point between Campaign One E42 and E64 (i.e., the smooching and the Nat 1 Walk of Shame).

“When was this?!” Pike asks, leaning forward eagerly.

Keyleth bites her lower lip nervously. “Our last night at the Keep before we left Emon. He showed up at my door and said he didn’t want to be alone.”

“I know I said all subjects were fair game,” Vex says with a groan, “but I’m not sure I can hear this.”

“No, nothing happened!” Keyleth says, waving her hands awkwardly. Then again, a little dejected: “Nothing happened.”

Pike hands her a glass of non-chicken-based wine. “Of course not – that day was a fucking nightmare and you had burned his brand off. He just wanted to be close to you.”

“That time, yeah. But what happens next time?”

At this, Vex sits up and makes sure she has Keyleth’s full attention. “What happens is _only_ as much as you want to happen and no more, or I have Trinket remove my brother’s balls.”

Pike snorts, but Keyleth’s face does something complicated. “No, I mean, I _want_ to. I love Vax, and I do want him… that way. But I don’t… I’ve never…”

“Ah,” Pike says kindly, “so that’s the issue.”

“It’s kind of a big one, though,” Keyleth sighs.

Vex rubs her shoulder. “Probably not as big as you’re making it out to be.”

They’re all in Vex’s room in Whitestone Castle; it hasn’t gone unnoticed that Percy happened to appoint her the largest room with the most luxurious furniture. Keyleth takes a sip of her wine – her first glass of the night, thank you. She’s been too nervous for more. Her first thought had been that getting soused would make it easier for the conversation she’s been desperately wanting to have with her female friends but hasn’t known how to start. Her second thought was that, even if she managed to stay on topic while drunk, she’d almost certainly forget whatever they said. Thus her sobriety, which is doing nothing to keep her from quietly hyperventilating.

“Look, as much as I don’t want to hear details about whatever does or doesn’t happen between you and Vax,” Vex says after a moment. “He’s a good man. He can be very gentle. And most importantly, he’s ass over teakettle in love with you. I can joke about removing his balls because I know he’d sooner cut them off himself than hurt you or pressure you into something you’re not ready for.”

Keyleth lip quivers; she suddenly feels like she’s on the verge of tears. “I know that, I do, but…”

“Uh, Keyleth,” Pike says, taking the wine back and setting it on the bedside table. “Is this about not knowing what to do?”

“I mean, I know the mechanics of it. I’m not an idiot. But… my mom went away when I was fourteen. She went over some of the basics, but my dad couldn’t talk about it at all, at least not to me. And you know that everything in my life was so focused on training for my Aramente…”

“Oh, Keyleth, sweetheart,” Vex coos, coming over to wrap an arm around her shoulders. “That’s why you’ve got us. We can fill you in.”

“I just wish it weren’t so hard for me to even talk about… about…”

“Fucking?” Pike supplies, a wide grin on her face.

“See, even the cleric can say it!” Keyleth groans.

“I can do it, too,” Pike boasts. “Pretty well, by all accounts.”

Vex raises a glass to her. “I can attest.”

Keyleth’s jaw drops. “Wait… you two…”

“Only a few times,” Vex says with a shrug. “Nothing serious.”

“When, though?”

Pike smiles fondly. “Whenever we could sneak a few minutes.”

Keyleth feels her cheeks flush red. “It only took a few minutes?”

“We’re _very_ good, darling,” Vex drawls, and Pike cackles.

“I thought… Um… I thought the longer, the better,” Keyleth says, ducking her eyes in embarrassment.

“Well, there’s definitely something to be said for stamina,” Pike says carefully, “but quickies can be fun, too.”

“Ugh, and nothing’s worse than a man huffing and puffing over you forever when you just want to roll over and go to sleep,” Vex groans, rolling her eyes. “He’s only trying to impress himself at that point.”

“See, these are the things I need to know!” Keyleth yelps a little too loudly.

“You don’t need to go in knowing everything,” Pike says. “Learning together is a lot of fun, too.”

“But Keyleth, dear,” Vex says, taking Keyleth’s hand. “How much _do_ you know? Can I ask you some questions, even if they make you a little uncomfortable?”

“Um, okay.”

“But if there’s something you don’t want to answer, that’s completely fine,” Pike cuts in.

“Yes, of course,” Vex agrees. “So, the most obvious question: how much have you done?”

“Um,” Keyleth hesitates. “Kashaw was my first kiss. Uh, you were there for that. And then… Vax and I kissed a little bit that night. Not a lot. He just put his arms around me, and then we fell asleep.”

“Awww,” Pike coos, but Vex is all business now, eyes narrowed.

“Do you ever masturbate?”

“Vex!” gasps Keyleth.

“I said my questions might make you a little uncomfortable. And of course you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but the only way to get used to talking about sex is to _talk_ about sex. Or, in this case, masturbation.”

“Oh, um,” Keyleth tries again. It takes her a few moments, but she manages, “I’ve kind of… tried? But it never goes anywhere.”

She’s expecting looks of shock from her more experienced, worldly friends, but she gets understanding nods instead. “Everyone goes at their own speed, darling,” Vex says, taking a sip of wine. “It’s not as painfully obvious as having a cock to yank on.”

That gets an honest giggle out of Keyleth. “Ugh, why do boys have it so easy?”

“Ha!” Pike cries, slopping a little ale onto the carpet. “It’s only easy for them when it’s hard!”

Vex rolls her eyes, but she’s laughing, too. “Oh, you do know about erections, yes?”

“I told you, I know the basics,” Keyleth says, but she’s too amused to feel defensive. “Penis goes in vagina, pleasure ensues.”

Pike and Vex stop giggling for a moment and glance at each other. Then Pike turns back to Keyleth. “Okay, there’s so much more than that.”

An hour later, Keyleth has discovered the limit to how red her face can get. The worst of it might be over – she can now say “vulva” and “cunnilingus” and “clitoris” out loud, especially impressive since the last two words are entirely new to her. “I can’t believe I didn’t know any of this,” she moans, burying her face in her hands.

“Like Vex said, everyone goes at different speeds,” Pike says sweetly, killing her second mug of ale. “You don’t need to apply all of this tomorrow.”

“No! I mean, it sounds… fun? Completely ridiculous and undignified, but sort of fun.”

“And it definitely can be, with the right person,” Vex says with a happy sigh.

“How do I know if Vax is the right person?”

Pike smiles. “There’s really only one way to find out.”

“I wish I could, like… practice first. I mean, what if I make a weird face when I’m having an orgasm?”

With a laugh, Pike says, “I promise you, Vax isn’t going to care about that. He’ll only care about making you come.”

“What…” Keyleth starts and find her voice dies out on her. “What if I can’t?”

Vex puts an arm around her. “That’s not uncommon, darling. While I absolutely _refuse_ to speculate on my brother’s sexual prowess, there’s a lot of valid reasons why you might not that have nothing to do with how much you care about each other. Unfortunately, feeling anxious about it certainly doesn’t help.”

“But I can’t even make myself do it,” Keyleth says, feeling herself start to hyperventilate. “How can I expect someone else to? And what if the whole sex thing hurts? And what if Vax hates it? What if _I_ hate it?”

“Hey, what happened to ‘it sounds fun’?” Pike asks gently. “That’s the part that matters, not the end result.”

“Is that one of those things you just say but don’t really mean?” Keyleth whimpers.

Vex opens her mouth to deny it, but thinks better of it. “I think it’s about adjusting your expectations.”

“That doesn’t mean she should lower them,” Pike interjects.

“Well, no, of course not, but she shouldn’t feel pressured to have multiple orgasms her first time around.”

“Wait, you can have _more than one_?” Keyleth yells. “How the fuck do I do that? I don’t even know how to do the first one!” It has the unintended effect of shutting the others up quite neatly.

After a moment of awkward silence, Pike raises her hand. The others look at her, and she nods before saying, “I think I have an idea. Keyleth, this is totally, one hundred percent up to you and what you’re comfortable with, and if you don’t like the idea, then we just move right along, no hard feelings. But, with that in mind: would you like to have an orgasm? Like, here and now?”

Keyleth glances back and forth between her two friends, so she catches the way Vex’s eyes light up at the suggestion. Still, Keyleth says, “I mean, I understand what you guys were saying about cliti- clitoral stimulation and all that, but knowing and doing are two different things.”

“Darling, I think what Pike was suggesting was that we offer… a bit of help.”

“Exactly!” Pike says, and Vex winks at her.

Keyleth’s eyes go wide. “As in…?”

“As in whatever you want,” Pike says, “or don’t want. But I’m, um. I’m pretty good with my mouth.”

“Understatement!” Vex crows. Keyleth isn’t sure when the second bottle of wine got opened, but a good bit of it is now gone from Vex’s glass.

“You would…” Keyleth says haltingly, forgetting all her words again. “On me?”

“Might be nice to at least know what you’re aiming for,” Pike says with a shrug.

“Is that… okay?”

“Only if it’s okay with you,” Vex says, catching her hand and squeezing it. “It might give you a bit of confidence, not feeling like you’re brand new to it.”

“Wouldn’t Vax be mad?”

“Have you two talked about being with each other exclusively?” Vex asks.

“No.”

“Then it’s none of his fucking business,” Pike says sharply. “Sorry, uh, personal pet peeve there. Look, don’t let us talk you into anything you don’t want, but I have a very hard time believing Vax is going to care about you fooling around with your friends.”

“And I don’t think you’re in love with either of us, darling.”

“No,” Keyleth says, “I don’t think so. Don’t get me wrong, I love you both dearly, but…”

“We get it,” Vex says with a smile.

“Oh,” Pike says suddenly. “I have some stuff that might help. Let me just go grab it out of my room.”

Keyleth sits up straight, tugging her hand out of Vex’s and reaching for Pike’s shoulder. “Um, could you maybe send Vex to get it? I, uh, have a question that I don’t think Vex wants to hear.”

Vex throws up her hands and hops off the bed. “Say no more. Pike?”

“Chest of drawers, second from the top, behind the socks should be a little purple bag.”

“On my way,” Vex says, slamming the door behind her. It occurs to Keyleth that Vex might be edging past tipsy by now.

Pike looks at Keyleth expectantly, but waits for her to speak. Keyleth smiles weakly. “Shouldn’t I, uh. Shouldn’t I be learning how to please Vax? With, like, blowjobs and stuff? I don’t know how to do any of that, either.”

Pike snorts and waves her hand dismissively. “Eh, all you really need to do is make sure you cover your teeth with your lips. Vax is gonna be more than pleased if you just show up and get naked.”

Keyleth scowls. “No, really.”

“No, _really_ ,” Pike replies. “Look, I don’t know what Vax likes in bed. You’re gonna have to talk to him about that. But I do know two things. One, Vax is stupidly in love with you. He just wants to be close to you. Honestly, if you told him that all you were comfortable with was sitting on his face once a day, he might gently ask if you’d do it twice on weekends. He loves you. That’s what matters.”

Keyleth bites her lip – she’s not convinced, but Pike knows more about this than she does. “And the second thing?”

“Vax has a dick. Dicks are easy.”

Keyleth can’t help but laugh. “Not the advice I expected.”

Pike looks thoughtful. “I mean, I’ve never seen him hard or anything, but he looks like he’s got a nice dick.”

“Pike!”

“What? How many times have we all seen each other naked at this point? But he’s all clean and groomed down there, from what I remember. Oh, but don’t just go straight for the dick, though! Touch him everywhere. Find out what he likes. And talk to him. I know it’s tough for you, but that really is the most important thing.”

With a groan, Keyleth says, “I know, it’s just—”

She’s interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open and then slamming shut behind Vex. “Pike Trickfoot!” Vex practically shouts, waving the aforementioned purple bag around. “Do you have a Bag of Holding _full of dildos_?”

Pike doesn’t so much as blush. “It’s more like a Pocket of Holding – it can only contain three square feet of stuff, I think. And it’s not _all_ dildos.”

“Still impressive,” Vex concludes, weighing the bag in her hand. It looks like it could hold a medium-sized onion, and Keyleth is indeed impressed.

Pike snatches it and reaches in, pulling out a vial full of clear liquid. She sets it on the bed next to Keyleth. “Lube, if you need it. And I have a couple of things that are charmed to vibrate. I don’t know if you’re comfortable with using something of mine, but they’ve all been magically cleaned.”

“We’ll start slow,” Vex says gently. “We can help you find out what you like.”

“O-okay,” Keyleth says, nodding slowly. She looks down at her loose dress. “Should I take off my underwear?”

“Oh, let’s all just get naked,” Vex says, already starting to pull off her tunic. “No reason it should just be Keyleth.”

As Pike said, they’ve all been naked around each other plenty, but Keyleth has always tried her hardest not to look. Only immature people stare wide-eyed at naked bodies, and Keyleth’s never had the chance to be immature. Still, she’s never been naked on a bed with anyone, especially not with intent to do anything more.

Once clothes have been flung away, Vex sighs and stretches out beside Keyleth on the bed. “Ugh, I’ve always been so jealous of your tits. They’re just perfect.”

Keyleth can’t believe it, and she has to fight the urge to cover her chest. “But yours are bigger.”

Vex shrugs. “Yours are perkier. And the little freckles are the cutest things.”

“Oh, she does have freckles there!” Pike gasps with delight. “And… everywhere else, it looks like.”

Keyleth cringes, and Vex catches it. “Oh, I’m sorry, love, are we making you uncomfortable?”

“A little?”

“I just meant that I love your freckles,” Pike says earnestly, taking Keyleth’s hand. “I didn’t mean to tease you.”

“No, it’s… it’s fine. This is all just… a lot.”

“Here,” Vex says, moving some pillows around. “Let’s just… all get close here. Get comfortable together.”

Keyleth carefully lays back, Pike tucked against her right side and Vex against her left. It’s… really nice. They’re both sources of warmth in the slightly chilly room. And they’re both beautiful, of course. Keyleth snuggles back and takes a few deep breaths. She’s not turned on yet, but it feels good to be here with two of her best friends, sharing something so intimate. She’s totally safe here.

“Horny already, or just cold?” Pike asks after a few moments of silence.

“Wh—Oh!” Keyleth looks down at her breasts, where her nipples have started to tighten. “Just cold, I think.”

“We should change that,” Pike says, extending a small hand but not touching Keyleth yet. “If that’s alright?”

“Yes,” Keyleth says, feeling brave. “I think I’d like that.”

“If we do absolutely anything you don’t like,” Vex says, kissing her shoulder. “Tell us immediately and we’ll stop.”

“Here,” Pike says, her small hand resting against Keyleth’s collarbone. “Let’s start with this.”

Pike’s hand is warm against Keyleth’s skin, and the contrast makes her nipples tighten further. Pike gently drags her hand down the middle of Keyleth’s chest, then underneath to trace the curve of her right breast. It feels nice enough, and then Pike’s hand moves up, her thumb brushing against the nipple, and—

“Oh,” Keyleth gasps. “Do that again?”

Pike does. “You like?”

“How come it doesn’t feel like that when I do it?” Keyleth asks, demonstrating on her other nipple.

“You should absolutely know how to please yourself, darling,” Vex drawls, her fingers idly stroking Keyleth’s side. “But I find sex is better when shared.”

“Eh,” Pike says with a shrug. “Depends on the sex. But it usually is more fun with someone else.”

“Oooh, you’re right about that,” Vex squeals. Unlike Pike, her hand can cup most of Keyleth’s breast; also unlike Pike, she squeezes.

Not hard – it doesn’t hurt – but it does make Keyleth gasp again. “Th-that’s nice, too.”

Both women fall silent and take a few moments to play. It’s quite a lot of sensation at once – Pike’s callused fingers feel like they draw sparks when they close around a nipple, and Vex’s warm, broad palm massaging firmly over a whole breast gets her heart beating surprisingly fast. Keyleth sighs happily and closes her eyes.

“What do you think, Keyleth?” asks Pike. “Just good, or _really_ good?”

Keyleth frowns. “How good is ‘really good’?”

Vex laughs. “If you don’t know, we haven’t gotten there yet.”

“That’s okay,” Pike chimes in. “I don’t get much out of having my nipples played with, but Vex goes off like a rocket.”

Keyleth’s eyebrows rise. “Really?”

“Guilty as charged,” Vex says with a grin, and then waggles her eyebrows. “I’ll show you sometime.”

Pike’s hand lifts from Keyleth’s breast just long enough to slap Vex gently on the wrist. “This isn’t about you.”

“I know, I know,” Vex sighs. “What do you think, Keyleth? Shall we linger here or move on?”

With a giggle, Pike says, “There’s two of us – we can do both!”

“I like the way you think!” Vex replies.

“What do you mean by ‘move on’?” Keyleth asks, trying to tamp down her nerves.

“Whatever you want, really,” Pike answers.

“And… if I don’t know what I want?”

“You should let Pike go down on you!” Vex crows. “She’s frighteningly good at it. Practically _divine_.”

Pike grins. “Thank you.”

Keyleth bites her lower lip. “That’s… that’s mouth stuff, right?”

“Yes,” Pike says evenly, “and it’s absolutely up to you.”

Considering it, Keyleth says, “And it feels good?”

Vex hoots with laughter. “Fucking _amazing_ , darling, you have no idea!”

Pike laughs, too. “Maybe go easy on the wine from here on, Vex. And yes, it tends to be a particular favorite of— Well, I was going to say ‘of people with clits,’ but I think most people in general are fans of oral.”

Keyleth fixes her eyes on Pike. “And this is something you like doing?”

Vex tilts Keyleth’s face to look at her, expression serious. “Anyone who doesn’t like it _isn’t_ someone you should be fucking.”

“Vex, don’t throw too much at her,” Pike sighs. “We can talk about reciprocity regarding oral sex later. Maybe when she’s not naked.”

“Oh, right!” Vex exclaims. “Back to the fun.”

“What should I…” Keyleth starts. “How should I…?”

Pike shuffles around on the bed. “As long as you’re comfortable, you’re fine where you are. Though maybe with a pillow under your butt…”

“Ooh, I’ve got a better idea!” Vex exclaims. “Keyleth, sit up and let me get behind you.”

“Uh, okay,” Keyleth says. Vex slides in between the stack of pillows and Keyleth’s back and pulls Keyleth until she’s practically sitting in Vex’s lap. Her breasts press warm and soft against Keyleth’s shoulders, and while Keyleth’s enjoying the sensation, Vex moves Keyleth’s legs to lie over her own. Then Vex spreads her legs, spreading Keyleth’s even wider.

“Wow, okay,” Keyleth says.

Pike scowls. “Vex, you need to let Keyleth decide how she wants to do this.”

Keyleth feels Vex go still behind her. “Sorry, Keyleth,” she says. “I didn’t mean to push you around. I just thought this might be comfortable – and it gives me a great view.”

Keyleth takes a deep breath. “No, you don’t need to apologize. I’m not sure how any of this works, practically speaking, and I appreciate the guidance.”

Pike’s expression softens. “Okay, as long as this is what you want. Don’t feel like you have to go with the flow here. Or anywhere.”

“I know,” Keyleth says firmly. And she does, really. Even with stronger personalities in the group, she’s never had too much trouble making her voice heard. “This is what I want. I want you to… to do whatever you think will make me feel good. I’ll tell you whether I like it.”

With a smile, Pike shuffles forward until she’s kneeling between Keyleth’s spread legs. Her hands come up to cup Keyleth’s face. “That sounds great to me. Now, can I kiss you?”

Keyleth nods, and Pike leans in.

It’s nice – not that Keyleth has much to compare it to. Kash’s mouth had landed on her so hard and left so fast that she didn’t manage to clock more than the pressure and the accompanying confusion. And Vax… That had been long, slow presses of lips and tongue, one of his hands threaded into her hair and the other around her waist, that despite the mental and physical exhaustion had left her with a low, sweet ache deep in her belly.

Pike’s kiss is friendly, almost curious. A little playful, as Keyleth feels a small tongue dart out to tease at her lips. As soon as it’s there, though, it’s gone again, replaced by the blunt edge of teeth against her lower lip. It’s surprising, but not half so much as the warm fingers that close around her nipples and tug. What had just felt sort of nice before now ignites something in her chest that travels down to her gut. She gasps as Pike pulls away, leaving her lips buzzing with lingering sensation.

“How’s that?” Pike asks with a grin.

Vex’s fingers move, rolling the hard points of Keyleth’s nipples, and she chokes on a stuttering inhale. “I th-think I’m starting to get what you meant by ‘really good.’”

“Excellent,” Vex purrs right into her ear, then Keyleth feels wet warmth surround her earlobe as Vex takes it into her mouth.

Pike strokes Keyleth’s cheek. “Is it starting to feel good all over?”

“Mm-hmm,” Keyleth says, trying not to squirm as Vex’s fingers pinch. It hurts a little, but just a little – the rest just adds to the slowly growing throb between her legs.

“What do you want next?” Pike asks.

Keyleth feels her brow furrow. “I sort of want… I feel like I’d squeeze my thighs together, but I can’t with Vex’s legs holding mine apart.”

Vex chuckles against her back. “I bet you’re starting to get wet, darling. Pike, touch her and tell me if her pussy’s wet.”

“Ugh, Vex, you know I hate the p-word.” Pike shoots a stern look over Keyleth’s shoulder, but then her expression softens as her eyes lock with Keyleth’s. “Would you like me to touch you there? Squeezing your thighs is one way, but this is a little more direct.”

Despite the urgency in her body, Keyleth actually takes a moment to think it over. With Vex’s legs holding her open, she feels frighteningly vulnerable, but she also recognizes the throbbing as arousal. When she tries to take care of it herself, not much happens. But Pike is here, and Pike is an expert. “Yes, please. Touch me."

Pike’s smile widens. “Of course. And you can call it whatever you want. If ‘pussy’ makes you happy, go for it. I prefer ‘cunt,’ myself.”

“Oh,” Keyleth says, a little shocked. She’s heard it as an insult, and she knows the anatomy it refers to, of course, but in Pike’s gentle voice, the word sounds much better. Rounder and softer, somehow. She decides to try it on for size. “Yes, uh. Touch my… cunt? Gods, why does it just sound awkward when I say it?”

Pike laughs tenderly. “Because you’re not used to saying it. But honestly, you’ll rarely need to say it out loud in the heat of the moment. Just grab his hand and put it where you want it.” Vex makes a grumpy noise and Pike laughs harder. “I didn’t say anyone’s name – just a generic ‘him’!”

“Fine, I’ll allow it,” Vex sighs. She’s eased off Keyleth’s nipples and is now gently rolling Keyleth’s breasts in the palms of her hands. That feels good, too. It’s a duller, broader sort of pleasure, but it’s nice.

“Ok,” Pike says. She’s kneeling in front of Keyleth know, her hands rubbing gently at the tops of Keyleth’s thighs. “I’m not going to surprise you with this. Ready?”

Keyleth nods. She’s not sure if she should watch, but it feels a little strange staring down at Pike, so she closes her eyes and just concentrates on the feeling of Pike’s small, strong fingers gliding down to her inner thigh, pausing to trace a few circles on the sensitive skin there. Keyleth realizes she’s been holding her breath, so she exhales, and when she goes to breath in again, Pike’s fingers complete their journey, stroking right up the place where she feels wet and open.

“Oh,” Keyleth says, half surprise and half pleasure. She’s still got her eyes closed, but she can feel Pike’s fingers on either side of her cunt, just repeating the gentle up and down motion.

“She’s definitely wet,” Pike says, and Keyleth can hear a note of mischievousness in her voice.

Vex whines a little. “I want to feel.”

“Gently,” Pike says sternly. “Let her get used to being touched here.”

“Yes, yes,” Vex says, and Keyleth feels Vex’s right hand leave her breast. It reappears between her legs, and one of Vex’s fingertips presses between Pike’s, right at the center of her opening.

“ _Oh_ ,” Keyleth says again, this one more of a gush of breath than a proper word. Then Vex’s finger strokes up, a steady line of pressure, until it grazes against something that makes Keyleth’s stomach contract and her eyes fly open.

“That’s your clit, Kiki,” Vex coos. “That’s where the magic happens.”

“Do it again?” Keyleth says, uncertain. It had felt… sensitive, for certain, but magic? Keyleth’s not sure she’s convinced.

“In a minute,” Pike says. “I don’t want to go too hard on that yet. It’s called _foreplay_ , Vex.”

Vex snorts, her hand combing lightly through Keyleth’s pubic hair. “This is _all_ foreplay, darling. Come on, now, you can feel how wet she is. Give her a little more.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Pike says, and that’s all the warning Keyleth gets before Pike’s thumb makes a gentle swirling motion where Vex had touched before, and Keyleth can’t hold back on a yelp.

“ _Oh yes_ , that’s what it’s supposed to feel like,” Vex purrs in her ear again, and Vex’s voice is definitely adding to the throbbing feeling. She remembers Vax whispering something in her ear – she doesn’t remember the words, but she definitely remembers the sound of them seeming to shiver pleasantly through her body.

“I’m going to use my mouth now,” Pike says, looking up at Keyleth. “Just my lips and my tongue, touching you where my fingers did.”

“O-okay,” Keyleth says, nodding. “Vex, can you… can you watch her and tell me what she’s doing? I like hearing your voice.”

Keyleth feels Vex chuckle before she hears it. “Ah, so that’s what you like. Of course, darling, I’d be pleased to.”

Pike starts a line of kisses just below Keyleth’s navel, trailing down to the top of her red curls. At that point, Keyleth has to close her eyes again, so she’s surprised to feel a warm stream of air hit her wet, exposed cunt and she jumps.

Vex laughs warmly behind her, one hand firm on Keyleth’s stomach and the other flicking lightly at a nipple. “Pike’s just teasing you a little. How did that feel?”

“Good,” Keyleth says, “but not enough.”

“Good answer,” Vex says, and before Keyleth can process another thought, she feels what must be Pike’s tongue stroke right up the center of her and she shrieks. If it weren’t for Vex’s arms around her, she might have gone clean through the ceiling.

Vex laughs, and even Pike giggles a little. “Did you like that any better?”

“Yes,” Keyleth says with conviction, nodding down at Pike. “I’d like more of that, please.”

With a grin, Pike settles back down, using her small hands to gently hold Keyleth open. Keyleth had previously been under the impression that there wasn’t any _more_ open to get, but Pike proves her wrong. It’s remarkable how different Pike’s tongue feels in comparison to her fingers. It’s even more remarkable how many different things Pike can do with her tongue. It goes from flat to pointed to wriggly all in one stroke, and every touch makes Keyleth shiver.

When Vex sighs in her ear, Keyleth suddenly remembers what she’d asked Vex to do. As if on cue, Vex says, “Pike does so love eating pussy. Isn’t she good at it? Gods, look at her, she’s just lapping you up. Her tongue is so talented. Do you like it, Keyleth?”

“Y-yes,” Keyleth says, squirming a little against Pike’s face. “I wish she’d put her tongue on my clit, though."

“Pike, you heard the woman!” Vex cries. Pike chuckles with her mouth pressed right up against Keyleth, who quivers at the feeling.

And then Pike licks upward, flicking her tongue over the same bundle of nerves she found earlier, and Keyleth yelps. Vex chuckles again. “Feeling the magic now, dear?”

Keyleth tries to answer, but what comes out of her mouth isn’t quite a word. Pike’s toying with her clit now, fluttering her small tongue over it until Keyleth’s breath shudders out in a moan.

“Oh, that looks like it feels marvelous,” Vex groans in her ear. “I’m so jealous of you. If you don’t tire Pike out too much, I may ask her very nicely if she’ll do the same to me.”

An image flashes suddenly in Keyleth’s mind of the two of them switching places, of holding Vex’s soft breasts in her hands as Pike works her tongue against Vex’s cunt. What sort of sounds would Vex make? Keyleth imagines low, rolling moans, and it sends a surge of heat down her center. She becomes aware that the heat is starting to build, no longer just flashes of pleasure but a slowly increasing tension low in her belly. Soft sounds begin to escape her mouth on every exhale and her hips start to roll of their own volition.

She’s not paying any attention to just how much she’s moving until Pike’s tongue slips from where it had been and the mounting pleasure flattens off. When it does, Keyleth whines at the loss, but it also gives her a moment to catch her breath. Pike seems to need the same, shifting back and flexing her jaw. “How’s it feeling, Keyleth?”

“Good. Getting better and better.”

Vex makes a sound like a squeak. “I think she’s getting close, Pike.”

With a grin, Pike says, “Then I’d better get back to work.”

“Pike, darling, let me take care of her clit,” Vex says, pressing a kiss to Keyleth’s shoulder. “You show her what that tongue can do.”

Keyleth’s about to protest that she’d been absolutely fine with Pike’s tongue exactly where it was, but Vex’s hand starts to slide down and she decides that she’d really like to know where this is going. She trusts her friends, after all, and the thought of having Vex’s fingers on her is exciting.

Once both of them are working on her, Keyleth knows she’s made the right choice. Vex’s fingers rub on either side of her clit as Pike’s mouth dips lower, tongue drawing nonsense patterns across her slit.

“There we go,” Vex murmur in her ear. “Let it fall into a nice rhythm. That’s important, darling. Find something you like and keep at it. If it stops working, find something else.”

Keyleth nods. “Can you… That feels good, but maybe… just one finger right in the middle?”

As her hand shifts its motion, Vex’s warm chuckle makes Keyleth’s breath catch. “Very good. Never be afraid to demand exactly what you want. How’s that?”

“Oooh, _good_.” The sensation of building pleasure is back, sensation atop sensation. Keyleth tries to keep her hips still this time.

“Wonderful, darling. Now, I don’t mean to sound arrogant, but it seems like you enjoy the sound of my voice while we play with you. Is that right?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good. I’m happy to provide. You don’t need to reply any more unless you want to – just focus on the feelings building up in you. My fingers. Pike’s tongue. You’re so deliciously wet, my dear.”

It’s hard to tell with Pike’s head in the way, and Keyleth isn’t touching herself, but when Vex says it, she _feels_ wet. She notices for the first time the sounds coming from between her legs from what Pike’s doing, and Keyleth’s whole body starts to feel like warm liquid, her heartbeat like a tidal surge that she can feel in her core.

“Mmm, this is a lovely feeling, isn’t it?” Vex continues. “And this is all you need, really. But I’m going to ask you a question. I don’t want you to answer – just think about it. Feel Pike’s tongue pressing on you. Feel how wet and open you are. Isn’t that wonderful? I wonder, sweetheart, as good as it feels, does it feel a bit… empty?”

As if on cue, Pike’s tongue licks hard at her cunt, for the first time now pressing in, and Keyleth gasps. Pike’s tongue withdraws, then stabs in again. Then again.

“I just want you to consider it, love. Think about having a little more pressure where Pike’s tongue is, right where you feel empty. Maybe you’d like a clever finger, sliding right in there. No, not just yet – we’re not going to spring anything on you. Just imagine a slender finger or two pushing into you. It won’t hurt at all, darling, not with how ready you are, with all that wonderful slickness pouring out of you. It might even feel good. It might feel _very_ good, having something to clench down on.”

It’s like Vex has her on marionette strings – at the words, Keyleth’s inner muscles tighten, somewhere deeper than Pike’s tongue can reach. Vex is right; she feels empty there.

“Now imagine those clever fingers moving in and out of you, slowly. Just a gentle drag of pressure. Wouldn’t that feel nice, a bit of friction right where you’re most sensitive?”

Pike’s tongue switches to long, sweeping licks that press in deep, and Keyleth barely has to imagine anything. She notices that Vex’s other hand is firm against her belly, holding her still despite Keyleth’s urge to writhe.

“Spend some time thinking about those fingers, how good they feel pushing inside. A little wider at the knuckle, right? Doesn’t that feel marvelous, that little bit of stretch? Would you like a little more of that? A little more stretch, a little more pressure? Wouldn’t that just be divine?”

Oh, it would. Keyleth can feel her breath coming faster, little pants as the muscles in her legs tighten of their own accord. “I—” she starts, but she has no idea what she’s going to say. “S-something. Something’s happening.”

“Yes, darling, that’s it. Whatever you’re feeling, don’t fight it. Let it come.” Vex’s fingers speed up, rubbing in quick circles around Keyleth’s clit. There’s a wonderful pressure growing under Vex’s fingers, under Pike’s tongue, and it’s starting to feel like it’s more than Keyleth can take. It’s all straining towards something, but Keyleth doesn’t know what’s awaiting her. All she knows is that this amount of tension can’t keep on, it isn’t sustainable. That something has to give, and she’s afraid she’s going to laugh or cry or pee or do something else horribly embarrassing when it does.

“Let it happen,” Vex says again, her voice gentler now. “That fluttering feeling inside you, let it take over.”

Keyleth cries out wordlessly, half pleasure and half frustration, because she doesn’t know what to do. She’d let it happen if she could, but she doesn’t know what “it” is or why she can’t seem to find it. She buries her teeth into her bottom lip, her muscles threatening to cramp if she doesn’t relax them soon. She needs something more, but she doesn’t know what it is, let alone how to ask for it.

From somewhere in the maelstrom in her mind comes Vax’s voice, low and sweet in her memory. Vax’s strong hands on her body. Vax’s eyes, dark with want. Vax’s lips on her neck, moving down, moving lower than they have in real life, over her breasts, her stomach, all the way down to… _oh_.

Keyleth only has time to think _so_ that’s _what Vex was trying to say_ before the tension finally breaks. And just like that, it’s as easy as falling, like becoming an air elemental on the wind. Updrafts surge through her, one after another, tightening and loosening her insides in turn, and in between she just floats. Her best friends in the world hold her steady through it, letting her fall back safely to earth.

Vex’s hand slows between her legs, then pulls away entirely, while Pike’s licks turn to gentle kisses, then to just a rub of Pike’s cheek against her inner thigh. It’s over.

For a long moment, no one moves or says anything. Vex is cradling her, and Pike is a warm, comforting presence in front of her.

Then, because she’s Keyleth, her mouth takes over before she can stop it. “So… that’s what’s supposed to happen, right?”

Pike giggles. “If they’re good at it, yeah.”

Keyleth feels Vex smiling against her shoulder. “Just think – you can do that to yourself any time you want!”

“Uh, I’m not sure I can, actually.”

“It might take a little practice,” Pike says. “Even with yourself. The only problem is that if you start trying too hard, it gets more difficult.”

Keyleth nods. “Yeah, I… think I understand that, actually.”

With a little sigh, Pike gets up on her knees and reaches for her bag. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m so turned on I’m soaking through the sheets. Keyleth, you just relax for a bit, and you can watch if you want. I’m gonna get myself off real quick.”

“Oh, let me!” Vex says excitedly, practically squirming behind Keyleth. “I’m halfway there myself, and you deserve a reward for all the hard work.”

“Yeah?” Pike says with a grin. “I was just gonna ride a toy, but if you want to fuck me, I won’t say no. Want me to get the harness?”

“Ooh, yes, please!” Vex practically squeals, shimmying out from underneath Keyleth.

Everything they just said is more or less Abyssal to Keyleth, who feels all warm and relaxed in a way that clears a few things up about the hypothetical appeal of sex. She takes Pike’s advice and shuffles the pillows around to make herself comfortable against the headboard.

The harness Pike was talking about turns out to be a series of leather straps that look too small to fit much of anywhere on Vex’s body. Keyleth frowns with confusion as Vex loops them over her feet, but as she begins to tug them up her legs, they seem to grow larger to fit her. Right: magic. There’s a large metal ring in the middle of the thing, and Keyleth’s about to ask what it’s for when Pike hands Vex another object from her bag.

The shape of it is… unmistakable, and Keyleth can’t help but giggle. “Pike, why do you have a whole bag of those things?”

Pike shrugs. “Different sizes, different shapes. One for every occasion, I guess. And I told you both, it’s not _all_ dildos.”

“Dildos,” Keyleth repeats, trying the word on for size, and giggles. It’s almost as funny as what it’s naming.

“Aww, you get all come-drunk,” Pike coos. “That’s cute.”

“Adorable,” Vex agrees, slipping the dildo through the ring on the harness and tightening everything in place. “Do you want me to eat you out for a bit, or are you ready to go?”

“Extremely ready,” Pike says, sighing a little as her hand slips between her legs and strokes.

She flops over onto her back, spreading her legs as Vex kneels between them. Keyleth’s spent so much time around Pike that she almost forgets about the size difference, though now Vex looks enormous looming over her. And the dildo she’d picked… well, Keyleth doesn’t have any experiences with erect penises of any species, but it certainly doesn’t look like anything gnome-sized.

“Uh, Pike,” Keyleth says, squirming a little. “Is that thing… I mean, obviously you know better than I would, but—”

Vex laughs before she can even get the question out. “Oh, don’t worry, darling. Pike here is a bit of a size queen.”

“Not always,” Pike retorts, but she’s laughing, too. “Depends on my mood.”

“And that…” Keyleth makes the obvious hand gesture. “…fits?”

“Surprisingly well,” Pike says.

Vex addresses Keyleth, but her fingers are playing with Pike’s dark curls. “It’s all down to preference. Size definitely isn’t everything.”

“C’mon, Vex,” Pike says, “I told you I was read— _nnngh_.”

While Pike’s speaking, Vex slips two fingers into her, and Keyleth can tell from the motion of her forearm that she’s moving them inside. “Just checking, love,” Vex says, her grin wicked. “And I wanted to feel how wet you are first-hand. So to speak.”

But then Vex pulls her hand away, and Pike groans. Keyleth watches with fascination as Vex’s fingers, shiny with Pike’s slick, stroke over the tip of the dildo. Without wasting any more time, she tugs Pike towards her easily, her hands fitting neatly around Pike’s small waist. Pike spreads her legs as far as she can and Keyleth leans forward, unable to stop herself from wanting a closer look at the proceedings. Pike’s anatomy looks more or less like her own, from what she can tell, just a bit smaller, a soft brown-pink that’s glistening wet.

Even as Vex leans in and presses the tip of the dildo against Pike’s opening, Keyleth’s convinced it’s not going to fit. Vex is spreading Pike further with her fingers, and Pike’s wriggling down against her, and then the tip slowly disappears inside Pike. She groans loudly as it sinks into her. “Fuck, yes, that’s it. Gods above, that’s good.”

Keyleth feels a pulse of warmth at the apex of her thighs, the earlier feeling of lassitude replaced by a renewed spark of arousal.

“How deep, sweetheart?” Vex asks, and Keyleth can see that she’s started thumbing Pike’s clit gently.

“I can take a bit more,” Pike says, moaning again as Vex thrusts deeper. To Keyleth’s utter surprise, Pike manages to take in about two-thirds of the length before wincing and saying, “Yeah, that’s my limit.”

“Of course, dear,” Vex says, reaching up to sweep a few sweaty strands of hair from Pike’s forehead. She shifts her hips back a touch and leans forward, bending over Pike to give her a deep, wet kiss. That pulse of warmth in Keyleth’s gut is slowly becoming a throb.

After a moment, Pike shoves at Vex’s shoulders to push her away. “C’mon, fuck me already,” she says with a laugh.

Vex grins at her, and keeping her eyes locked with Pike’s, she pulls her hips back and snaps them forward. Pike yelps, her eyes going shut and her head tipping back, a look of bliss on her face.

The whole thing is utterly wild to Keyleth. She’s seen animals mating in the fields, of course, but she never quite understood how to square those awkward mechanics with all the emotional, vaguely-described lovemaking in romance stories. She’s still not quite sure she gets it, but it’s clear that Pike and Vex are having the time of their lives. Vex is working her hips slowly, sliding the dildo in and out of Pike and seeming to delight in every sound that comes out of Pike’s mouth. Pike is writhing happily, her hands gripping the sheets to keep her body braced against Vex’s thrusts.

And Keyleth’s body is reacting more strongly to the sight than she ever could have predicted. Or perhaps it’s the sounds: Vex’s grunts of effort, Pike’s cries of pleasure. The mechanics are still a little awkward, but it clearly doesn’t matter to either of them. They’re not madly in love with each other – well, not that Keyleth knows, anyway – but the connection between them is clear.

“Keyleth, darling,” Vex drawls, her voice breathy. “Why don’t you touch yourself? See if you can take care of things yourself this time.”

“O-okay,” Keyleth says, her right hand wandering downward. Touching herself feels good – better than it has when she’s tried it in the past. She can feel herself getting wet again, and she uses the tips of her fingers to spread the slick up to her clit. _Oh_ , yes, that’s good. With the attention in the room elsewhere and the gorgeous show happening in front of her, Keyleth finds it easier to explore without getting too deep in her own head. She finds herself circling her clit in time to Vex’s thrusts, and the sensations are starting to build again.

Curious, she brings up her other hand to touch her opening, which keeps getting slicker. She presses a fingertip against herself. It’s not quite as simple as the dildo slipping into Pike – it takes a little finagling – but she works her finger in to the first knuckle and is surprised at how nice it feels. Nothing like what happens when she strokes her clit, but pleasant. And she starts to understand what Vex was saying about feeling empty. She pushes her finger in a little further, which is easy once it’s started, and draws it out again, and the friction is even nicer.

She’s never tried two before, and that’s a bit more difficult. The stretch is unfamiliar and strange, but she gets used to it before long. The friction is still good, but she’s having a hard time coordinating thrusting her fingers in with one hand and playing with her clit with the other. And that’s making her miss what’s going on right in front of her, Pike’s body starting to bow off the bed as Vex speeds up her thrusts, so Keyleth stills her fingers and focuses on her clit. Even then, it _is_ nice to have something to clench around.

“You close?” Vex gasps, clearly running out of breath.

“Yeah, fuck, almost there,” Pike moans. “If you could just— just zone in on my sweet spot and hammer it—”

“I’ll go as long as I can,” Vex says, sitting back on her heels. She pulls Pike forward onto her cock, the gnome’s hips lifted by the slant of her knees, and starts thrusting like Pike asked her, short and forceful.

“Just like that, right – ah – there,” Pike yelps, making high, breathy sounds on every thrust now. Her shoulders start to curl up off the bed, her whole body going tense as she strains toward her climax. Even Keyleth can feel the tension, drawing her own toes in tight, her calves turning to iron. Pike shouts—

And Keyleth goes over the edge. It comes as an utter surprise – she’d been so focused on Pike that she hadn’t realized she was nearly there herself. She’s a bit shocked to feel the way her cunt clamps tight around her own fingers, clenching and releasing in waves of sensation. It doesn’t feel quite as strong as the first orgasm, but it’s still one hell of a rush, and she keeps rubbing her clit until it’s too sensitive to continue.

When she can focus her eyes again, she can see Pike, flat on the bed, still catching her breath. Vex, still on her knees, is tugging the dildo away from her body with one hand and has the other hand shoved underneath it, fingers working frantically. She’s almost completely silent when she comes, though her mouth drops open and her body shakes hard enough that there’s no doubt what’s happening.

With a final groan, Vex pulls her fingers free and shifts to stretch her legs out. That’s when she notices Keyleth, half on her side with her fingers still buried inside herself. “Oh!” Vex says, sounding delighted if a little out of breath. “Did you manage by yourself this time?”

“Uh-huh,” is all Keyleth can get out.

“Brilliant, darling. That’s an invaluable life skill, you know.”

Vex collapses back into the pillows after that, and they all simply lay there, breathing and nothing more, for a few minutes. Some of Keyleth’s anxieties seem to have subsided for the moment, which is a rather nice side effect. She’s starting to understand why people seem to like this.

Pike is the first to break the silence, sitting up and stretching her arms over her head. “So, Keyleth, do you feel a little better prepared?”

“I think so?” Keyleth says, still uncertain. “I mean, you both made it seem so easy when it’s just us girls. Why does it have to seem so difficult with boys?”

Pike just grins at her, and Vex chuckles from within her nest of pillows. “That’s another conversation entirely.”

“What I think Vex is trying to say,” Pike interjects, “is that you don’t have to choose between girls and boys if you don’t want to.”

“But… I do still want to be with Vax,” Keyleth says.

“And that’s great!” Pike says. “But just so you know, if that doesn’t work out – and there’s _no_ reason to think it won’t, but I’m just saying – we’ll be here for you.”

“Sexually and otherwise,” Vex affirms, rolling over to reach for her wine glass.


End file.
